video_game_music_coversfandomcom-20200215-history
Rare Candy
About Rare Candy started in the Summer of 2007 when Chris brought up an idea of his to have Matt play keys in Entertainment System. This idea unfortunately fell through so the two of them started jamming around themselves once every few weeks on some random video game songs just for fun. Every now and then JD, who also played in ES with Chris, would sit in on drums during a couple of sessions. A few months later, Chris happened on a random post in the MAGFest forums from a guy in Baltimore who was looking to jam with some other local muscicians. This guy of course was Dom. Chris invited him to sit in for a session or two and oddly enough it turned out that Matt was already a friend of his. Dom started playing with the band regularly and JD began manning the skins more often. After a while, Chris, who was currently playing guitar in the band, decided that there just wasn't enough low end in the band's sound so he started to man the bass for a few of the songs. As time went on, he eventually stopped playing guitar completely and moved exclusively to bass. After a while, the band learned a ton of material and started to have practices more frequently. Many of the songs eventually began to evolve (har har) while others were cut completely. After a while, Entertainment System was forced to take a short hiatus from live performances due to having to replace a few band members. During this time, Rare Candy began filling in for the shows that had already been booked for ES. In 2010 after many requests from their fans, Rare Candy decided to take things a step further and record a full studio album entitled Gallant Green and Bomber Blue. The idea for the first release was to emulate the pokemon game boy games and have 2 differently colored versions of the album with each having exclusive content, that content being differing song orders and Gallant green having 2 Legend of Zelda songs and Bomber Blue having 2 Megaman songs as well as exclusive comedic skits. This gimmick, while fun was eventually phased out. Some time around 2012 Rare Candy decided to add some sonic depth to the mix and re-introduce guitar to their arrangements and brought on long time friend and former guitarist from Entertainment System, John "Smelly" Smeltzer. Adding smelly was the most interesting thing Rare Candy would do for a while. It would be 5 years until a follow up release would be unleashed but it FINALLY came. At Magfest 13 Rare Candy released "FINALLY", a 10 song epic with most songs running an average play time of about 6 minutes. The band currently is still actively playing out, recording, and obviously...training their pokimans. Members Chris Baines - Bass/Guitar Matt "PokeMatt" Baros - Rhythm Keyboard Dominic Cerquetti - Lead Keyboard John "JD" DeCampos - Drums Discography * Bomber Blue / Gallant Green, 2009 * Finally, 2015 Links